The present invention relates to an infusion pump especially for human medical purposes.
Recent developments have replaced more and more the simple infusion devices by systems including pumps. Simple infusion devices used to place a container holding the infusion liquid at a level higher than the patient to use gravity as the necessary force causing the liquid flow. The more recent developments employ a pump for producing the necessary pressure for moving the infusion liquid. Systems employing a pump have the advantage, as compared to gravity fed devices, that the pump permits the use of the system even under limited space conditions, for example, when the patient is still in an ambulance thereby avoiding loss of time. In addition, pump operated systems have the advantage of being more precisely controllable and the infusion process can be more closely monitored. Suitable, pump operated devices are, for example, disclosed in German Patent Pulbication No. 1,911,919 and in German Pat. No. 2,209,322.
However, due to the increased technical sophistication of pump operated infusion devices, certain problems have arisen with regard to sterilizing the system including peripheral components and keeping the system germ-free as compared to gravity fed infusion devices. It has been found that the costs and the time necessary for a completely satisfactory sterilization is quite substantial where the pump and other components coming into contact with the infusion liquid are to be used repeatedly.
Furthermore, prior art infusion devices employing pumps, frequently comprise functional elements which are separated from each other including pumps, hose clamps, valves, pressure gauges and the like. The assembly and operation of these components may be rather cumbersome, which also applies to their sterilization.